


Telemagnetism

by Arctic_Tooth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Foot Fetish, Pokephilia, Urine, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Tooth/pseuds/Arctic_Tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old lady comes to Sabrina looking for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telemagnetism

It was a normal gym day as far was Sabrina was concerned. Thankfully most of what she did that day was battling instead of the monotonous task of going over the bills and legal forms that kept her gym running. Ever since a certain trainer made her laugh, she took life less rigidly. Now she’s not so much concerned with trainers winning but rather how they were battling with their Pokémon. She even gradually started to offer services to the community of Saffron City, helping others on raising Pokémon, particularly psychic types.

The phone rang as she was getting ready to go home. “Hello, Ms. Sabrina?”

“Speaking, and you can just call me ‘Sabrina,’” Sabrina answered.

The speaker seemed to be a bit nervous- or desperate-sounding. “It’s about my Hypno. He’s been acting weird lately.”

“Weird in what way?”

“Well, he barely leaves his house, which is fine because he’s a pet and everything, but he is constantly using his Poison Gas attack. This usually happens at night. His disposition has just changed about a week ago.”

“When did he evolve?”

“About two weeks ago. Did something happen during that? I know Pokémon usually evolve by battling.”

“Yes, that's usually true, but if a Pokémon has a strong connection with their owners they can evolve. Can you bring him over in a pokéball tonight?” Looks like I won't be going home for a few hours tonight, but that's the price I pay for being helpful, she thought.

A little old lady soon came by with the Hypno in a pokéball, and Sabrina led her to a white tile room. “I'll take care of him here.”

“It looks a little boring. Do you think he'll be alright?”

“Psychic-types spend most of their time in meditation. Surely you have noticed your Hypno doing the same?” The woman seemed to register that well. “I should have a way to help him in about a week.”

In the next few days Sabrina couldn't find anything in the textbooks in her library or in the public library. Hypno seemed a little more active than most psychic types, but most Pokémon exhibit differences in characteristics. Whenever she comes in to try to talk to him or feed him, he just sat there Indian-style with his eyes closed. Today, however, he seemed to notice that Sabrina had existed.

Sabrina held out her hand in a non-threatening manner. His proboscis sniffed at it with the veracity of a vacuum cleaner. He seemed to exhibit an increased interest in her now.

“What's wrong, buddy? You made your owner worry about you, you know?” Sabrina coaxed.

Hypno gave one big snort and a pale yellow gas emitted from his nose. Well, that's not Poison Gas, otherwise it'd be purple and I'd be feeling ill. Then she started to feel something. An intense feeling emanated throughout her being, something that she'd hadn't felt. Her cheeks flushed and her nipples stood at attention. Drunkenly she sat down, supporting her body with her arms.

Hypno crawled up to her, still emitting the gas. Sabrina's vision started to get hazy. He sniffed at her breasts with so much gusto that they started to be pulled up by it. Grunts escaped her lips, and this evoked him further. He began to ravish her breasts with his hands. “Uuuunggaaauh...” Her large and supple breasts overflowed in his hands. Her head lurched back and let out a howl that would shame a wild Houndoom.

Huge yellow clouds hung in the air. Sabrina felt lightheaded, heat rising from every inch of exposed skin.

Hypno grabbed the top of her tube top and pulled it down, exposing her large boobs and propping them up. He immediately fed a puffed nipple into his mouth. His rough suckling sent shock waves of pleasure pulsating from her left teat. With his left hand he was pumping the breast he was suckling and groping the right bosom with his right hand. Ecstasy pushed her backwards against the ground, nearly cracking her skull. If it had she wouldn't have given a damn. Salacious desire had finally found its lost sheep, and the good shepherd was leading her to the pastures of ecstasy. She kicked off her slippers and hooked her feet over his haunches. With this newfound grapple her hips moved on their own, grinding her love box against his spear. Her hands massaged his shoulders, and then she began clawing his back. The pain seemed to drive him further over the edge, alternating between her paps and thrusting his now erect member into her groin. Precum oozed out of the tip, mixing with the love juices on her jeans. Soon severe pleasure shot from her vagina through her body and jettisoned out of her mouth in a mighty roar. Her legs spasmed uncontrollably under him and a flood washed over his manhood. With each pulsating movement of his hands and mouth milk shot out. Her nipple popped out of his mouth twitching and he roared mightily. Cream splattered everywhere from her crotch, across her exposed belly and ruffled tube top, soaking her mammaries, and plastered her face. She couldn't have helped but to swallow and snort some of it.

Hypno brought his attention to his prize—Sabrina's ultimate treasure. Fidgeting with her buckle and buttons as a cat burgler would a lock safe, his actions were soon rewarded and the confines of her lower body were torn off in one swift motion. She could feel her button pulsating, eagerly awaiting her lover. His penis wasted no time and speared through her hymen. Her blood and juices mixed over his cock and he immediately started to thrust. Sabrina was inhaling more of the gas and her ass bounced off the floor, against his pelvis, and back onto the floor again and again. The swelling threatened the very extent of her love canal. He hoisted her left leg over his shoulder and she nested the heel of her right foot into a dimple on his buttock. The intoxicating mixture of intense pleasure and pain blinded her and her eyes stung. Her vocals imitated those of a Grumpig foraging for truffles. Each other's sweat bathed the area, reacting with the heat.

Her foot bludgeoned his cheek with each thrust. Her toes unfurled and spread as his tongue painted her sole. His preening was sending chills down her spine, effectively scrambling the signals her body and brain were giving each other. His tongue explored every crevice and inch of her foot, her sweat pleasing his palate.

His attention was jarred away as she caressed her cheeks with her hands, leading his face to hers. His nose stopped half an inch from her mouth, and his nose was greeted with a kiss and later became intimate with her mouth. She could only shove so much into her mouth, but her bobs made his skin crawl. The indents of her molars grazed the top and bottom of his snout, and her tongue baptized it.

This attention made Hypno prematurely pull out of her. Since his face was otherwise preoccupied he grabbed her cheeks, causing them to spread. His thrust missed its intended target by a couple of inches south, breaching her chocolate Staryu. He shifted his weight into her anus, causing the tube top to dig into her back. Her might tore it off and tossed it across the room in disgust. It cost about P10,000, but that didn't seem to bother her. Nothing was more important than her carnality now. He spread her cheeks and drill as if he expected to find oil. This new action make her euphoric. Hypno played with her cheeks as he had her breasts and they rippled in delight.

Hypno was the first to come this time, shooting his load deep inside her colon. The warmth deep inside her set off another tidal wave from her urethra. Soon the clear liquid ran out, but she felt like more could come out. Pressure from his pelvic bone on her jettisoned yellow liquid, showering her lover.

Sabrina wanted more, but her body gave out. She let go of Hypno and collapsed on the floor. Every muscle moved on its own accord, making her eyes roll in the back of her head and her mouth becoming slack-jawed. Sabrina passed out.

She woke up hours later, how much she didn't know. Her entire body ached. Her head felt like the last time her secretary took her clubbing and introduced her to hard liquor. She quickly noticed Hypno sleeping soundly on her with his head on her breasts. She rocked him onto his back, pulling his somewhat erect penis out of her asshole.

Her clothes were filthy so she had to limp naked to the penthouse above the gym to take a shower. Her clock said it was four in the morning, about an hour before she usually gets up for work.

As soon as the hot water hit her skin, Sabrina racked her brain on what exactly happened. It was obvious she and Hypno had sex, but she didn't remember anything specific. She remembered trying to talk to him, a haze of pleasure and yellow, and shoving Hypno out of her. The soreness flowed off her and washed away into the shower drain.

She heard a knock on her penthouse door. She threw on a towel, knowing full well that it was her secretary. “Yes, Kate?”

Kate's face grew a light pink, but she recovered. “Officer Jenny is down in the lobby wanting to talk to you.”

“Be there in a few.” She threw on a quick simple outfit and went down.

“Mrs. Smith came here a few days ago with her Hypno,” she said, to which Sabrina nodded. “I'm sorry to say that she died in her sleep last night.”

“My condolences to her family.”

“She doesn't have one. She and her husband never had kids, and he died about a year ago. Can I count on you to take care of her Hypno until the courts can decide a proper home for him? They'll probably let you keep him, but this is just a formality. Her will didn't mention any Pokémon.”

“Of course I will, officer,” Sabrina said. Officer Jenny left and Sabrina turned to Kate, “Well, we might as well not open today. I'll have to attend to Hypno as I break the news to him. Sorry for having you come here for all of five minutes. Just throw up a closed sign and let me know when you lock up.”

“Hyuuuuuuuuunaaanggh!” She couldn't tell him the bad news, but figured this was better anyway. Her pelvis gyrated on Hypno's cock, throwing her head around and putting on a show for him. Hypno groped and played with her breasts, milk leaking out and covering his hands. Her pelvis made the bed vibrate almost to the point of breaking and the sounds of sex rang through her quarters. “Oh Arceus! I'm cum-maaaaaaang!” Her juices gushed out, ruining the sheets on her bed.

This was for the best.


End file.
